<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Prompts by Anatui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295004">Kiss Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui'>Anatui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, Drabble Collection, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends With Benefits, Good Cook Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Hurt/Comfort, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida Is a Tundra, Karaoke, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Morning Cuddles, New Years, Nightmares, Osechi Ryori, Practice Kissing, Prompt Fill, Relationship Reveal, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Study Date, Surprise Kissing, Team Dynamics, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Digimon kiss drabbles from Tumblr prompts</p><p>DaiKen - chp. 1-2, 4, 6-7, 9-10, 12-13, 15, 17, 20-21<br/>TaiYama - chp. 3, 14, 16<br/>MiyaKari - chp. 5, 11, 18-19<br/>MiyaMimi - chp. 8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Tachikawa Mimi, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, V-mon | Veemon/Wormmon (Digimon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daiken Discord Server</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. DaiKen #23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is a series of drabbles I'm writing as fills for <a href="https://ladyanatui.tumblr.com/post/614761571708796928/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts">kiss prompts I requested on Tumblr</a> like....fucking ages ago. Sorry, guys. I'm finally getting my butt in gear to write these.</p><p>While most of these are Daiken, there will also be some TaiYama, MiyaKari, and MiyaMimi.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This first prompt was an anonymous request for DaiKen:</p><blockquote>
  <p>A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisuke hummed off-key while he flitted about the kitchen. Cooking was just about the only time he ever moved fluidly, with the ease of someone who knows what they're doing. Granted, he still bounced and stumbled about because his brain was faster than his body.</p><p>Or his body was faster than his brain.</p><p>Ken wasn't sure which.</p><p>Either way, the movements were something uniquely Daisuke.</p><p>As were the cute faces he made…</p><p>The way he furrowed his brow and chewed his lip in concentration as he whisked the matcha into the extra glaze. The way his eyes sparkled as he tasted the rewards of his hard work.</p><p>"Ken, ken!" he cried, motioning him closer with a hand still covered in flour. "Come taste this."</p><p>Smile soft and subtle, Ken finally closed his book and joined Daisuke in the small kitchen, pressing close enough to feel the heat emanating off of him. "How is it?" he murmured.</p><p>But Daisuke just plunged his finger in and offered him the shimmering green glaze, dripping down to his knuckle.</p><p>Ken cocked an eyebrow but didn't argue. Instead, he leaned close and wrapped his mouth around the finger, suckling on the sweet earthy flavor, sighing at the delicious fusion of the glaze with salty skin.</p><p>When he finally let go, Daisuke's eyes were blown wide, mouth agape.</p><p>With a soft laugh, Ken dipped down to capture Daisuke's mouth instead, parted his lips to taste him, relishing the way the matcha glaze combined with a flavor that was all heat and energy and sunshine, a flavor that was all Daisuke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DaiKen #10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was requested by @charley-quinn, who wanted a DaiKen version of this prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.</p>
</blockquote><p>This doesn't technically have spoilers for the audio drama <i>Where Do We Go?</i>, but it was definitely inspired by it. If you've listened to it, you'll get all my little references.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a sigh, Daisuke offered them each a beer from the fridge.</p><p>Iori was technically twenty now, made evident by the fact that he was now more than a couple centimeters taller than him and <i>still growing</i>. But that was an issue everyone knew not to bring up. A sore spot.</p><p>Takeru accepted the golden can with a coy smile, but Iori declined, polite as always, and continued talking about the end of his semester.</p><p>Anticipation revving throughout his body, Daisuke collapsed onto the chair next to the couch, spreading his legs wide, stretching out over the space like it belonged to him.</p><p>Technically, it did.</p><p>This was his armchair and his apartment, after all. His and Ken's.</p><p>Okay, well.</p><p>Technically, just his.</p><p>Ken would fight him on that, based purely on the technicality that his name was the only one on the lease.</p><p>But Ken had also spent every night there for a long while. It was conveniently close to his university—that had been part of the reason Daisuke had rented it in the first place, and it was also a nice line to spring on anyone who started to ask too many questions—but that wasn't the reason Ken shared his bed every night.</p><p>Daisuke tapped his foot against the warm hardwood floor. It was one of those newer places with the heated floors, which he may have insisted on because Ken was always cold.</p><p>"What about you, Daisuke-san?"</p><p>His foot stopped. "Huh?"</p><p>Takeru chuckled. "You weren't even listening, were you?"</p><p>Daisuke gave a little shrug.</p><p>"What has you on edge?" Takeru scooted closer to the edge of the couch. "Something we should know about?"</p><p>He scoffed. "Stop being nosy, you."</p><p>Iori, though, clasped his hands and said, "What are your plans for summer break this year?" Ever the diplomatic one.</p><p>Daisuke rolled one shoulder and took a long swig of the beer Iori had declined. "Thought we'd go to Hokkaido for a couple weeks—me and Ken. There's the Jozankei Onsen an hour away from Sapporo. Ken thought it'd be fun."</p><p>"An onsen?" Takeru snorted. "And the reason you're going to one in Hokkaido is…?"</p><p>Daisuke opened his mouth to answer, but Iori beat him to it.</p><p>"The ramen, of course." His mouth curled into a fond smile.</p><p>"You two are so predictable," Takeru added with a laugh.</p><p>He frowned. "Predictable?"</p><p>But Takeru took another drink of his beer and moved on. "Were the two of you going to invite the rest of us on your little trip to Sapporo?"</p><p>Daisuke's frown only deepened. "I mean, I guess it would be pretty fun to drag everyone along…"</p><p>A bold laugh escaped Takeru's lips. "So much for the Digimental of Friendship," he said sagely, hand over his chest.</p><p>Iori shifted in his seat, drawing their attention before one of their ridiculous arguments could get out of hand. Again. "Speaking of Ichijouji-san, I thought he would be here."</p><p>Irritation—and a little more worry than he'd like to admit—welled in Daisuke's stomach. "He's late."</p><p>Normally, Ken would've been home before Takeru and Iori had arrived at all, but Ken had said something about meeting with one of his professors before heading back. The meeting must've run long.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Takeru said, leaning against the armrest, completely at ease. "You've already emailed him, right, Daisuke-kun? And Ken-kun always comes running when <i>you</i> call."</p><p>Daisuke glowered at him. "What does that mean?"</p><p>But footsteps drew near outside the front door, and a second later, the knob twisted and Ken ducked inside the apartment, his satchel slung over one shoulder.</p><p>A soft smile spread across his lips. "Sorry I'm late," Ken said to the room. "It's good to see you, Iori-kun, Takeru-kun."</p><p>He glanced between them both, insisting they don't get up, but there was no restraining Daisuke. He'd hopped up the moment Ken came inside the door, grinning like a fool and shouting his name like it needed to be announced at all.</p><p>Ken released a little laugh at his pure energy and said in his soft voice, "Let me just put this away, and I'll be right back."</p><p>Smiling, he turned his attention to Daisuke, whose grin only brightened at the attention. "Hello there," he whispered and dipped to press a quick kiss to his lips before padding off to the bedroom to deposit his school things.</p><p>Daisuke could only stare after him, a little sigh leaving his mouth while he waited for his boyfriend's return.</p><p>"What does that <i>mean</i>?" Takeru's sharp voice said, laced with amusement and sarcasm as he echoed Daisuke's earlier words. "What a ridiculous question."</p><p>He twisted to look at them again, head cocked. "What are you on about?"</p><p>Iori's eyes had gone wide as saucers.</p><p>Beside him, Takeru's coy smile had shifted into a full smirk. "Oh, I don't know, Daisuke-kun. Something you were going to tell us about you and Ken-kun?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TaiYama #14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was a bit of a struggle, but this is for @sakurarebin's request for TaiYama for this prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.<br/></p>
</blockquote><p>Apparently they have portable ashtrays in Japan that are like stylish little flame-resistant pouches. That's cool.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning against his motorcycle, Yamato toyed with the half-smoked cigarette between his fingers, impatience coursing through his body.</p><p>Taichi's class must've been running late.</p><p>He finished the cigarette, then smashed the butt into his pouch ashtray and secured it to dispose of later.</p><p>Only when he was about to pull out the Digivice smartphone Koushiro had made did Taichi finally make his appearance, ambling out of the building and down the sidewalk right over to him. The sunlight glinted off of the worn goggles the idiot wore atop his head. And off his enthusiastic grin.</p><p>Yamato frowned at him. "What are you grinning about?"</p><p>Taichi stopped nearby and leaned into him, that grin only widening. "Well?"</p><p>He scowled.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Yamato shrugged and looked away. "Don't be smug, Taichi."</p><p>"How do I look?"</p><p>He cast a quick glance over his shoulder. "Those are old."</p><p>Taichi's big mouth twisted into a frown. "I thought you'd like it." A little smile quirked his lips. "Nostalgia, you know?"</p><p>Yamato swallowed.</p><p>He had always liked the way Taichi looked in his goggles. He'd always enjoyed the glint of sunshine reflecting off their surface.</p><p>But Taichi had given those particular goggles to Daisuke years ago.</p><p>What was he doing with them now?</p><p>Taichi grinned again, knocking his shoulder in Yamato's arm. "Daisuke gave them back a couple weeks ago," he said, like he could read his mind. "He thought they'd be nice memorabilia since he never wears them anymore, you know?"</p><p>Yamato only shrugged, then slid onto the motorcycle, signaling for Taichi to join him.</p><p>When they got back to Taichi's apartment, he could barely hold on anymore. As soon as the door shut behind them, he shoved Taichi against it and covered his stupid mouth with a greedy kiss.</p><p>Taichi's arms wound around him immediately, drawing him closer, and parted his lips for a taste. Yamato pushed closer till their bodies were flush and their mouths were impossible to distinguish, and Taichi only clung to him tighter, his quiet grunts and needy moans vibrating through Yamato's body.</p><p>Not that Yamato wanted to let him go.</p><p>He wanted to hold on to Taichi forever, hungrily, desperately, until every part of him was part of Taichi and every part of Taichi was part of him.</p><p>The moment he pulled back, Taichi managed a giant grin, his lips red and bruised. "I knew you'd love them."</p><p>He heaved an irritated sigh but simply said, "You look like an idiot. Don't you dare take them off."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DaiKen #44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the anonymous prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Tentative kisses given in the dark.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken bolted upright with a shriek, tears pricking his eyes, panting desperately for oxygen, and struggled not to succumb to the panic.</p><p>He nearly screamed when a hand pressed to his side.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, calm down."</p><p>Warm fingers wrapped around his waist, heat seeping through the thick fabric of his pajamas, and tugged him into open arms.</p><p>"It was a nightmare. You're okay now."</p><p>Daisuke's cheek leaned against his, but the important part was Daisuke's chest flush with his back.</p><p>Ken focused on that heat and the slow, pulsing rhythm housed within that chest, used it to slow his own heart until they were once again in sync. He mimicked Daisuke's breathing, steadying his panicked gasps, and let Daisuke's reassuring warmth calm his trembling limbs.</p><p>"You're okay," Daisuke murmured in his ear. "I've got you."</p><p>Only then did the tension fully release and the dam break loose.</p><p>Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he twisted in Daisuke's embrace to wrap his arms around his neck and bury his face in his collar. Daisuke took it in stride, holding him closer, rubbing his back to calm him, laying gentle kisses against his temple.</p><p>When the tears finally ran dry, he pulled back, gripping Daisuke's loose sleep shirt to wipe his wet face, drawing a soft laugh from his best friend.</p><p>"S-sorry," he mumbled, but he didn't let go of the shirt. "And thank you…" He leaned close enough to press a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"Ken," Daisuke sighed. He cupped his face, keeping him close. "You have nothing to apologize for. And you don't have to thank me either. We're partners. I'm always here for you. Nothing will change that."</p><p>A smile stretched his tear-stained cheeks. "I <i>want</i> to thank you."</p><p>Daisuke rolled his eyes, but he didn't complain when Ken's lips found his cheek again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Ken drew closer to the center until the final kiss fell at the corner of Daisuke's mouth, and his movements were too deliberate to deny the intention, to deny the wanting.</p><p>Breath short, grip tightening, Daisuke turned and pushed forward just enough for their lips to meet momentarily before he pulled away, waiting.</p><p>A soft sigh fell from Ken's lips, relief flowing through him, and he leaned in again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. MiyaKari #12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For charley-quinn, who requested this prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.</p>
</blockquote>Mild spoilers for the <a href="https://digi-lab.blog/digimon-adventure-last-evolution-kizuna-drama-cd-where-should-we-go/">Kizuna drama CD here</a>.<p>Also, I couldn't resist adding some minor DaiKen. Because that's who I am. A DaiKen stan.<br/>(This is also a bit of a prequel to a fic I'm writing based on the drama CD where the 02 kids all go to Spain and drink a lot and, you know, DaiKen happens.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they actually got to starting karaoke, the Digimon had stuffed themselves with all the food Daisuke had bought. Daisuke had stuffed himself too, but that didn't stop him from dragging Ken up from his seat and thrusting a mic into his fumbling hands.</p><p>Miyako caught Hikari's gaze and rolled her eyes as Takeru released a small burst of laughter not far away.</p><p>As the song started, Hikari smiled and darted her eyes toward the door. "I need the restroom," she said in her soft voice, glancing at the others. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Miyako cocked an eyebrow, but the boys were too engrossed in Daisuke and Ken's awkward duet.</p><p>Daisuke's singing voice hadn't gotten any better over the years and it was grating next to Ken's quiet melodic tone, but they leaned into each other and laughed and none of that mattered. It would be cute if Miyako didn't have other plans in mind.</p><p>"You know what," she said, standing up and stretching dramatically. "I'm gonna go to the restroom too."</p><p>Takeru waved her away, not taking his eyes off the ridiculous display in front of them, and Iori shot her a small smile.</p><p>The moment she stepped out of room 505 and the door fell shut behind her, delicate hands pressed her to the wall and small supple lips locked with hers. She threaded her long fingers through soft brown hair and dragged her closer, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.</p><p>This was hardly discreet, but she really couldn't argue when Hikari pushed up on her tiptoes and rocked their bodies together.</p><p>When she finally pulled back, Miyako sighed. "Probably not a great idea here."</p><p>Hikari looked up at her with big brown eyes and murmured, "I know, but I missed you."</p><p>Miyako grinned and leaned down to press another kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "You know…when you come to Spain, we don't have to worry about being discreet."</p><p>A grin spread across Hikari's sweet face. "Maybe after Daisuke-kun gets his special New York ramen…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. DaiKen #34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Ree who requested DaiKen for this prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisuke collapsed onto the couch and let his eyes fall shut, too exhausted to do anything else.</p><p>Without complaint, Ken tucked himself into his side, wrapped around his middle, and entwined their legs with a pleased sigh. "Missed you."</p><p>He tilted his head down to lean against Ken's. "I missed you too."</p><p>But then Ken shifted out of reach.</p><p>He took hold of Daisuke's hand and pressed gentle kisses to his knuckles, sucked on his fingertips, nuzzled his cheek against the palm. "Taste like ramen…" he mumbled with a laugh.</p><p>Daisuke chuckled. "I'd be surprised if I tasted like anything else right now."</p><p>Ken kissed the nicks and burns that were fading, the callouses that had only gotten thicker, and Daisuke's eyes fluttered open to watch the sweet display. Ken's lips trailed up his wrist and paused at the still rather pink steam burn on the inside of his forearm before moving upward.</p><p>Gentle kisses trailed up his arm, pausing at his half-exposed shoulder before shifting around the collar of his tank top to press his open mouth to his throat.</p><p>Daisuke was suddenly aware that Ken was straddling him for easier access—tried not to let that go to his head—and his hands found Ken's narrow waist, squeezed to show his affection.</p><p>Sharp teeth nipped at his neck, lips sucked at his pulse point, and Daisuke leaned his head to the side so Ken could reach better, could kiss him better, could make him not feel quite so exhausted at the end of the day.</p><p>He kissed over his Adam's apple, tasted the sweat from his jaw, then finally captured his mouth.</p><p>Daisuke returned the affection slowly. "Love you," he murmured into Ken's mouth, and Ken sighed his agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. DaiKen #29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An anonymous request for the prompt:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen was small, and they had to twist and curve around each other to maneuver through the tight space. Daisuke julienned the daikon and carrots for the namasu salad, but as much as Ken wanted to help his mother with the osechi ryori, his biggest contribution was usually the dishes. Naturally, Daisuke was a much bigger help in the kitchen, and he loved to do it.</p>
<p>Ken loved it too, of course.</p>
<p>He loved how easily Daisuke had slipped into his life, how more they had integrated their worlds, how happy Daisuke was to join his family for important holidays like New Year's.</p>
<p>"Knife," Daisuke warned, stepping around him to dip the knife into the soapy water and clean it himself.</p>
<p>Ken sighed. "You know, I <i>can</i> handle washing a knife."</p>
<p>Daisuke shot him a skeptical glance. "But it's sharp," he said, shaking his head—the idea was, apparently, out of the question.</p>
<p>Irritation flared under his skin, but Ken didn't want to argue, so he stepped back out of the way and waited.</p>
<p>A moment later, Daisuke rinsed the chopping knife, wiped it, and left it to finish air drying with the other clean dishes.</p>
<p>Ken moved in again, ready to take over.</p>
<p>Daisuke spun round and moved out.</p>
<p>Their chests and arms and shoulders bumped into each other, and they stilled, hovering so close Ken could feel Daisuke's hot breath spanning across his neck and collarbone, exposed by the tight gray V-neck.</p>
<p>Neither of them moved.</p>
<p>Daisuke's eyes went wide, pupils dilated, and his mouth was parted in surprise, lips slightly chapped but far more enticing than Ken wanted to admit, far more intriguing.</p>
<p>"I, um…" Ken chewed his lip, his chest suddenly tight, butterflies quivering in his stomach.</p>
<p>Chocolate eyes slipped downward, flitting back and forth over his mouth, and Daisuke inhaled slow and deep, breath quaking, when Ken ran his tongue over his bottom lip and inched just a little bit closer, not want wanting to push too far too fast.</p>
<p>Hands, still damp from washing the knife, gripped Ken's arms, and Daisuke closed the distance between them, eyes falling shut when their lips met. Ken melted into the kiss with a quiet little whimper, wrapped an arm around Daisuke's neck, and sighed into his warm embrace, thoroughly giving in to the blatant affection.</p>
<p>Ken's mama was in the dining area, organizing the completed osechi ryori dishes and his papa was watching the news in the living room, but here in their small kitchen, Daisuke was kissing him—and that was all the good fortune Ken needed this New Year's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. MiyaMimi #25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For @charley-quinn for the prompt</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their short trek down the path was a lot more difficult in a downpour, but Mimi slid her hand into Miyako's, threaded their fingers together with a giggle, and dragged her down the stone steps.</p>
<p>Mimi slipped twice on the way down, the second time nearly dragging Miyako down with her, but they managed to reach the bottom with nothing more than a little mud on Mimi's fuchsia pumps and bare calves. Not much worse for wear considering.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Mimi cried, dragging her under a large pagoda tree and pressing her firmly against the trunk. "It's a little drier here."</p>
<p>They were mostly shielded from the rain, but not by much. Raindrops fell more slowly, dripping down from branch to branch to branch before finally reaching their little sanctuary.</p>
<p>Miyako laughed and reached out to finger a strand of Mimi's soft brown hair, stringy from the rain. "We're soaked," she said, shaking her head with a laugh as she let go. She could barely see anything through the water droplets covering her glasses, and she pulled them off to try to wipe the wetness away with her cream-colored shirt.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Mimi said with a laugh, reaching out to tug on the neckline of her shirt. "Very soaked."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows shot up. "That's what I said."</p>
<p>But Mimi's mouth twisted into a little smirk, only visible because of their proximity, and she tugged on the shirt again, her knuckles grazing Miyako's damp skin.</p>
<p>Miyako's eyes widened, and she shoved her glasses back on her face to look at the way her bra showed through the cream shirt. "Oh." A deep blush colored her cheeks.</p>
<p>Mimi just leaned in closer. "That's a good look on you."</p>
<p>She opened her mouth, only to be silenced when Mimi pressed flush against her and covered her mouth with an open kiss.</p>
<p>Miyako's eyes fell shut, and she responded with equal fervor, pushing into Mimi's mouth with enthusiasm, their bodies sealing together with the rain. The world around them was cold and wet and dark in the shade, but they clung to each other and kissed like the world was ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. DaiKen #17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An anonymous request for the prompt</p><blockquote>
  <p>Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken was shivering by the time they made it inside the Motomiya family's apartment, and they slowly pulled off their coats and gloves and shoes in the genkan—well, only Daisuke was wearing gloves.</p><p>"Come on," Daisuke said, sweeping a bit of snow from Ken's hair, and he nodded down the hallway. "Let's get under the covers, okay?"</p><p>Teeth chattering, Ken nodded, and Digimon in their arms, they stumbled into Daisuke's room to curl up in his bed.</p><p>"You're so cold," Daisuke mumbled, pulling Ken close, their Digimon happily relaxing in their arms. "Why didn't you wear gloves, silly?"</p><p>Ken frowned. "I didn't realize we'd be out there that long. I thought you were just picking us up at the station."</p><p>True, they hadn't planned to play in the snow, but how in the world could Ken expect him and V-mon not to want to play? Tokyo didn't get much snow in winter, so this was an important occasion, the perfect opportunity to enjoy the full effects of winter.</p><p>Daisuke sent him a sheepish smile. "Sorry?"</p><p>But Ken just laughed and leaned into him, squishing Wormmon in the process. "It was fun," he said, and he pressed his gentle smile to Daisuke's chapped lips, sinking into the kiss.</p><p>Wormmon and V-mon prevented them from getting too close, but the Digimon snuggled into the embrace and relished the contact.</p><p>Cold hands threaded through Daisuke's hair, shooting a shiver down his spine, but he laughed into the kiss and instead tugged at the bottom hem of Ken's shirt so he could slip his hands underneath.</p><p>Ken broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, eyes wide at the hot palms tracing over his skin, and Daisuke leaned in again, trailing his lips over Ken's exposed throat. Ken melted into the affection, letting Daisuke's warmth penetrate his cold body and heat him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. DaiKen #11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An anonymous request for the following prompt</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight streamed through the room, coloring the inside of Daisuke's eyelids pink, and he curled over to bury his face and block out the light, only for his hand to land on the warm body beside him.</p>
<p>Ken, of course.</p>
<p>Last night had been the first time Ken spent the night in his bed instead of on the futon, and Daisuke couldn't be more thrilled by the prospect, couldn't be happier than this moment waking up next to him.</p>
<p>He scooted closer, sealing himself to Ken's side and pressed lazy kisses to every part of Ken he could reach. He found his upper arm first, mostly covered by the T-shirt he'd borrowed, then trailed kisses up over his shoulder and across the skin exposed by the neckline, Ken's delicious collarbones—which already sported more lovely bruises if he ever opened his eyes.</p>
<p>His tongue slid up Ken's long neck, tasting the smooth porcelain skin, and Ken's throat vibrated with a pleased sigh. He laid soft kisses over his jawline, then finally reached his lips.</p>
<p>Ken laughed into his mouth but returned the affection with equal fervor.</p>
<p>Only when they finally separated did Daisuke let his eyes open, and Ken blinked at him as well, a small private smile spreading across his pink lips. Even with sleep in the corners of his eyes and his hair matted to the pillow, he was still so beautiful.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Daisuke whispered before pressing another kiss to those perfect lips.</p>
<p>Ken smiled and lifted a hand to run through his wild cinnamon hair. "Good morning, Daisuke."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. MiyaKari #35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For @charley-quinn, who requested this prompt:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>An awkward kiss given after a first date.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miyako's hand was big and warm and comfortable wrapped around hers, and Hikari relaxed her grip.</p>
<p>The evening had been a great success as far as Hikari was concerned—they'd gone to Joypolis for games and shopping and stopped to eat—but this was their first date after her confession and Miyako still seemed nervous, chattering away about the roller coaster they'd ridden all the way back to the Ai-Mart.</p>
<p>Finally, Hikari tugged on her hand with a soft smile, pulling them to a stop on the corner sidewalk in front of the Inoues' convenience store, and said, "Miyako-san, I had a wonderful time today."</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah, me too."</p>
<p>A bright flush rose to Miyako's cheeks, and Hikari couldn't help the way her smile widened at how cute she was.</p>
<p>"So, um," Miyako continued, "I guess this is where we say goodnight, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Hikari smiled. "For now."</p>
<p>"Well…" She shrugged and glanced around the intersection anxiously. "Goodnight then, Hikari-chan."</p>
<p>But Hikari didn't release her hand, even as she said, "Goodnight, Miyako-san."</p>
<p>Miyako didn't try to pull away either.</p>
<p>Instead, she took a deep breath and finally leaned down to press a quick kiss to Hikari's mouth. It wasn't that long or even deep, but it would have to do for now, especially considering how nervous Miyako was.</p>
<p>Besides, they could definitely practice.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna come over tomorrow?" Hikari gave Miyako's hand one last squeeze before finally releasing her. "Otou-san and Okaa-san just bought a new desktop—maybe you'd like to, I dunno, look at the <i>specs</i>?" She cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Miyako's flush deepened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. DaiKen #16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the anonymous request for the prompt:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken pulled away too soon—it took Daisuke too long to register the sound of the front door closing in the distance—and shifted easily back to going over his math problems. "We need to focus, remember, Daisuke?" he said distantly, as if Daisuke hadn't been about to unbutton his shirt a moment ago, as if Ken himself hadn't been moaning encouragement into his mouth.</p>
<p>Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest and slouched back against the couch, but his face quickly transformed into a big grin when Mrs. Ichijouji padded into the room, her arms wrapped around a grocery bag. "Need any help?"</p>
<p>She smiled at him and happily accepted his assistance when he jumped up from the couch, despite Ken's protests that they still had a couple problems to go over.</p>
<p>Daisuke helped Mrs. Ichijouji put away the groceries—he knew better where everything belonged than even Ken did—and greedily accepted her kind words and praise before slinking back to the living room, where Ken shot him a glare and tapped his pencil over the marked-up paper that was Daisuke's math homework.</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Daisuke mumbled as he dropped onto the couch again.</p>
<p>"Can't you pay attention for longer than two seconds," Ken snapped. He didn't give Daisuke a chance to rebut before diving into the assignment. "We have three more problems to go over before you're free to go."</p>
<p>Daisuke scowled.</p>
<p>He didn't want to <i>go</i>. He wanted to pin Ken to the cushions and get his stupid school uniform out of the way so he could run his hands over bare skin and feel the heady thump inside his chest.</p>
<p>In the distance, Mrs. Ichijouji slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.</p>
<p>Daisuke immediately shifted closer, his hand on Ken's knee, a grin on his lips.</p>
<p>Ken narrowed his eyes. "Daisuke, we don't have time for that. You need to focus."</p>
<p>He slumped back again, a pout marring his normally bright and cheerful face. "God forbid I wanna kiss you while I can."</p>
<p>For a moment, Ken didn't move or speak, and when Daisuke glanced over to meet his eyes, he was surprised to see amusement and mischief glistening in Ken's pretty blue-violet orbs.</p>
<p>It only made Daisuke pout harder.</p>
<p>A soft laugh fell from Ken's lips, and he leaned close, directing Daisuke's face by the chin, and covered Daisuke's mouth with his own in a slow kiss, deeper and more overwhelming with each passing moment—till Daisuke was putty in his hands.</p>
<p>Ken released him and murmured, "You have to finish your work before you can <i>play</i>, Daisuke." He squeezed his forearm and plucked his pencil off the table again as the bathroom door slid open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. DaiKen #9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the anonymous prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.</p>
</blockquote><p>This just kind of morphed into a fake dating fic idea I've been playing with for a while and have no idea when I'll actually write the whole thing because I can't decide how to manipulate Ryo's storyline to fit without being super confusing. *shrug* Maybe I'll figure it out someday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisuke laughed, loud and boisterous and overwhelming, as Takeru and Miyako started on again, but Ken's eyes were glued to a boy in the distance. A boy who looked far too familiar, a boy who had been in his nightmares for years now and yet whose name he hadn't been able to remember.</p><p>Yet, the moment Ken saw him now, he <i>knew</i>.</p><p>At his side, Daisuke leaned back in his chair, a wide grin on his lips, but he froze the moment his eyes landed on Ken. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Ken's gaze flitted down, and he bit his lip, a flush of embarrassment coloring his pale cheeks. "I, uh, need a favor."</p><p>Daisuke cocked his head. "What kind of favor?"</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>Ken's voice was low, low enough no one but Daisuke could hear him, but that only made Daisuke's reaction more pronounced, more important.</p><p>His jaw dropped, and he stared, eyes wide, breath short. "<i>What?</i> "</p><p>That wasn't the reaction he'd been looking for.</p><p>With a frustrated puff of air, Ken yanked Daisuke closer by his collar, covered his mouth with his own, and kissed him like his life depended on it.</p><p>It took Daisuke too long to catch up.</p><p>After a moment, he relaxed, his body softening as Ken tried to kiss his shock-parted lips, and responded like a powerful, smoldering fire that left Ken weak in the knees. Daisuke slung an arm around his waist, pulling him close, and tilted his head to better fit their mouths together, and Ken, surprised by the tender way Daisuke cupped a hand to his cheek, let him take the lead.</p><p>Daisuke nipped his bottom lip and slipped inside the moment Ken let him in, and Ken gasped in response. His heart stuttered and his body tingled and melted, succumbing to the kiss, to <i>Daisuke</i> in a way he'd never anticipated.</p><p>Ken, who had started out so firm and forceful, sighed into the kiss and melted against Daisuke's lips. Calloused fingers carded through his hair, all gentle and affectionate and utterly intoxicating. Ken pressed closer, his hand flattening over Daisuke's spastic heartbeat instead of clutching the front of his shirt, and kissed him until he couldn't breathe, until he didn't know <i>how</i> to breathe, until the only thing he could think and touch and feel was Daisuke. He kissed him until every breath he took was Daisuke's breath, and he felt all the dizzier for it.</p><p>When they broke apart, Daisuke's chocolate eyes fluttered open and stared at him.</p><p>And he wasn't the only one staring.</p><p>Even if he was the only one whose eyes were dilated, pupils blown wide, and whose lips were red and swollen from their heated kisses.</p><p>Ken's cheeks flushed bright red as he panted.</p><p>That had gotten far more intense than he'd intended.</p><p>"Ken-chan?"</p><p>His eyes fluttered in the new direction. "Ah, Ryo-san," he said, trying not to sound as breathless as he still was, "how long have you been here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. TaiYama #10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the anonymous taiyama prompt:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamato's shirt was still unbuttoned, his pale torso exposed as he tried to straighten out any wrinkles from leaving it on his bedroom floor for too long.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure why he bothered when his dad wouldn't notice how wrinkled his shirt was, and even if he did, he wouldn't think anything of it. He certainly wouldn't suspect what exactly Yamato had been up to for the past couple hours after band practice. Not as long as Taichi got his ass moving and actually left before his dad got home.</p>
<p>With an irritable sigh, Yamato quit fiddling with the shirt to rap his knuckles on the bathroom door. "Come on, Taichi. You're taking forever."</p>
<p>Taichi snorted on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>It pulled open a moment later, revealing his friend's too smug grin as he ran his fingers through his mass of chestnut-brown hair. "Miss me already?"</p>
<p>Yamato rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot."</p>
<p>Taichi swept right past him, totally at ease, not even remotely worried about the time or that Yamato's dad was due any minute or that the sedated, satisfied look on his face <i>screamed</i> sex. Instead, he took his time, grabbing an apple from the counter and biting into it, as he made his way toward the door.</p>
<p>Impatient and perhaps a tiny bit paranoid, Yamato tapped his foot on the floor. "You need to go."</p>
<p>Chuckling through the apple, Taichi slid on his shoes in the genkan and adjusted them, then straightened up and finished taking a big bite. "Why?" he asked partway through chewing. "The sooner I go, the sooner you can wish I were coming back?"</p>
<p>Yamato scoffed and looked away.</p>
<p>Taichi prodded his bare stomach with a laugh, juice from the apple dripping down his chin. When Yamato turned back, he caught him by one side of his shirt and tugged him down till their lips met, and Yamato leaned into the short kiss. "See ya."</p>
<p>Long after the door closed behind him, Yamato stood frozen beside the genkan, his fingers hovering over his lips.</p>
<p>They didn't kiss.</p>
<p>Okay, sure, they kissed while they were fucking, but it was all heat and aggression and more than a little bit of anger.</p>
<p>They didn't kiss <i>like that</i>.</p>
<p>They didn't kiss hello or goodbye or just because they felt like it. Those kisses were never affectionate or gentle and they certainly weren't <i>chaste</i>.</p>
<p>But that's exactly what had just happened.</p>
<p>Taichi had kissed him. For no reason other than he was saying goodbye. And Yamato had kissed him back. Just because he wanted to.</p>
<p>The door started to open.</p>
<p>Yamato fumbled with his shirt, buttoning it haphazardly as he moved into the kitchen to get started on a late dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. DaiKen #22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the anonymous prompt request:</p><blockquote>
  <p>A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.</p>
</blockquote>This one is a little spicy lol</blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is anyone home?" Daisuke asked as he slipped his sneakers off in the genkan and perused the shoes already there.</p><p>Ken glanced down, barely paying attention to whether his parents' shoes were there, as he slid on his house slippers. "Why?" The teasing lilt in his voice always got under Daisuke's skin, always got his hackles up and goaded him to action. "What are you planning to do if we're alone?"</p><p>Daisuke shot him a glare and marched down the hallway without a word, and Ken followed him toward his bedroom with a little giggle.</p><p>He was always such an easy target.</p><p>As soon as they crossed the threshold, Daisuke slammed the bedroom door shut with Ken's back, smashing their mouths and chests together so all Ken could feel was Daisuke's lips and Daisuke's heart throbbing in his chest. The pounding was so powerful Ken couldn't breathe, his legs trembling with every pulse of their synchronized hearts.</p><p>He melted into the kiss, their bodies melding together into one so he could feel everything Daisuke felt and Daisuke could feel everything he felt and they were truly in unison.</p><p>When Daisuke grabbed his thighs to lift him up, Ken hooked his legs around his waist and drew him infinitesimally closer. He sighed into Daisuke's mouth, his fingers running through fluffy cinnamon locks, and then his gasp echoed through the room when Daisuke tore away from his lips to bite into his throat.</p><p>"I thought I might kiss you," Daisuke murmured against his pulse before latching onto him again.</p><p>Ken held him tighter, quivering pleasantly. "Oh."</p><p><i>Knock</i>, <i>knock</i></p><p>Someone rapped against the door, the vibrations shooting through Ken's back, and Daisuke froze, his lips still wrapped around Ken's pulse point.</p><p>"Ken-chan?" Mama said through the door, her voice high with concern. "Did I hear you come home? Is that Daisuke-kun with you?"</p><p>Ken tried to calm his panicked heart as Daisuke slowly released his throat and dropped his forehead against Ken's collarbone with a quiet curse. He licked his lips and desperately tried to keep his voice steady as he called out, "Yes, Mama, we're here."</p><p>"Oh, good." Suddenly, she was much more chipper, more relaxed. "Would you like a snack? Or would that distract from whatever you boys are up to today?"</p><p>Cheeks flushed bright red—especially since Daisuke still had him up in the air and pinned to the door—Ken managed to say, "Maybe some, uh, tea would be good?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. TaiYama #17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the prompt</p><blockquote>
  <p>Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, it's cold."</p><p>Yamato sent him an irritated glower, his covered hands tucked happily inside his coat pockets. "You should've worn gloves."</p><p>Taichi rolled his eyes even as he rubbed his hands together so the friction could heat his numbed fingers.</p><p>Thankfully, they were almost home and out of the winter air, which was especially cold this season. Then, Taichi could warm up as much as he wanted.</p><p>As soon as they settled in, Yamato dropped onto Taichi's bed with a superior look on his face because <i>he</i> wasn't the one stupid enough not to be prepared for winter weather.</p><p>Of course, as far as Taichi was concerned, that look was a <i>challenge</i>.</p><p>"Oh, stop it," he snapped. "A little cold never hurt anybody."</p><p>Yamato scoffed and looked away. "Say that to the couple hundred people who died trying to climb Mount Everest." His jaw clenched. "Besides, you were the one complaining the whole way here."</p><p>Taichi couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about, Yamato. I never complain about anything. It wasn't even cold."</p><p>He crossed his arms, refusing to meet his gaze.</p><p>"What?" Taichi leaned in, grin widening. "You worried about me?"</p><p>"Of course not." Yamato shrugged, dismissive. "You said you weren't even cold, right? What's there to worry about?"</p><p>Taichi chuckled and dropped onto the mattress beside him, leaning close. "You're sweet. You <i>were</i> worried."</p><p>"No, I—"</p><p>Of course, it was hard for him to protest once Taichi slotted their mouths together and kissed him slowly, drawing him in until he couldn't resist anymore. Until Yamato didn't want to stop kissing him, even with the bedroom door still open.</p><p>Well, until Taichi slid his hands under his shirt.</p><p>Yamato tore away with a sharp gasp, his eyes immediately narrowed into a deep glare—especially the moment Taichi leaned back on the bed, laughing at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"<i>Asshole</i>," he snarled.</p><p>But Taichi latched onto his elbow and tugged him down, laughter fading. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"</p><p>He dragged him into another kiss, and Yamato begrudgingly allowed it, slowly relaxing until he was reciprocating with fervor. And when Taichi slipped his cold hands up his shirt, he braced himself but didn't pull away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. DaiKen #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the anonymous prompt request</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken flushed as he finished pulling down the clean T-shirt, avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>He was normally so prepared, but he'd been so excited to spend the afternoon with Daisuke he hadn't even considered the weather. It had looked so nice when he'd left his house, but by the time he reached Daisuke's apartment complex, he was soaked to the bone.</p>
<p>Now, he was forced to wear Daisuke's clothes. All the way down to his boxers.</p>
<p>Ken felt particularly vulnerable like that, like Daisuke was privy to every private part of his body, like the clothing touching his skin was Daisuke's calloused fingers gliding over his sensitive flesh.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Ken mumbled.</p>
<p>He froze up the moment Daisuke stepped closer, crowding around him, and his arms wrapped around Ken's shoulders, drawing them together till Ken couldn't breathe. His heart raced, panic flooding his veins, and he curled in on himself, eyes clenching shut, but Daisuke's breath ghosted over his face—Ken jerked in surprise.</p>
<p>A sharp gasp fell from his mouth at the feel of chapped lips brushing against his. His eyes flew open.</p>
<p>Daisuke yanked back, his chocolate eyes wide, his cheeks coloring a deep scarlet, but his arms stayed hooked around Ken's shoulders even as Ken straightened up to his full height.</p>
<p>"I, um…" Daisuke licked his lips, his eyes glued to Ken's mouth. "Fix the tag. I was fixing the tag. Can I?"</p>
<p>Ken gave a short nod.</p>
<p>Daisuke pressed close again, their faces too close, and calloused fingers tucked the tag in at the back of his neck. But he didn't pull away. "Can I?" he whispered again.</p>
<p>Ken nodded.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, Daisuke pushed up and closed the distance between them, covering his mouth in a deep kiss. Ken melted into the affectionate display, his hand clutching at the shirt covering Daisuke's heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. MiyaKari #27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Gadget30thAnniversary for the prompt</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other's lap.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikari was giggling again, which always made Miyako smile wide, her eyes dilating, even more than from the sangria, and beside her, Ken looked on skeptically. He'd barely had any of his sangria—he was no fun, as far as Miyako was concerned.</p>
<p>"Maybe…" Ken dropped his hand on Hikari's shoulder, lips pursed with concern. "Maybe you should sit down, Hikari-san."</p>
<p>Hikari's big brown eyes looked up at him, taking more than a minute to process his words, before she laughed. "You worry too much, Ken-kun."</p>
<p>Smiling fondly, Miyako leaned back in her chair.</p>
<p>"I—"</p>
<p>But Ken hesitated, uncertain how to respond. Which was fair, considering how much he <i>did</i> worry.</p>
<p>Of course, when Hikari almost fell over and Ken had to catch her, even Miyako, halfway through her third glass of sangria, had to agree that he was probably right in this instance.</p>
<p>"Hikari-chan," she called, waving her over. "There's an open seat here." She nudged her elbow toward the empty chair next to her.</p>
<p>Ken nodded and slid his arm around Hikari to lead her closer. "Yes, let's find you a chair."</p>
<p>But the moment they drew closer and Hikari's eyes landed on Miyako, she threw herself at her instead, wrapping her arms around Miyako's shoulders and giggling loudly. She swung around, Ken right behind her, trying to keep her from falling, but she just stumbled right onto Miyako's lap.</p>
<p>"You're drunk," Miyako chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders, though she was <i>definitely</i> drunk too.</p>
<p>Hikari's face split into a wide grin, and she leaned into Miyako, the rich taste of sangria on her breath. "You're pretty…"</p>
<p>A soft smile spread across Miyako's face, and she lifted her hand to tuck some of the soft chestnut hair behind Hikari's ear.</p>
<p>She wanted to say something, to tell her she looked beautiful, even with her cheeks flushed from the alcohol and her pupils blown wide and sweat shimmering on her brow and making her hair slightly stringy. But how could she put any of that into words now?</p>
<p>Hikari leaned close, breathing hard. "You were right," she heaved, her eyes darting down to stare at her lips. "Spain is amazing. You're amazing."</p>
<p>Miyako flushed, but she was more than willing to reciprocate when Hikari bridged the distance and finally smashed their lips together.</p>
<p>Here, surrounded by their friends and the intoxicating air of Spain—or maybe that was just the sangria—she could kiss Hikari with ease, without having to worry about anything, without needing to hide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. MiyaKari #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For spookyrus, who requested</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>A breathy demand: "Kiss me" - and what the other person does to respond.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire evening was a haze of softly grazing their legs under the table and holding each other's gaze from across the room and pressing into each other's sides for a little longer than strictly appropriate.</p>
<p>They hadn't told anyone yet, though Miyako had insisted Iori figured it out before they were even official. Being so open, even while just hanging out at Takeru's family apartment, was completely out of the question. </p>
<p>But that didn't mean Hikari was impervious to the effects of their closeness.</p>
<p>By the time they said goodnight, ready to head back to the Inoues' for the night, Hikari's skin was on fire and heat coiled inside her chest.</p>
<p>The moment Miyako closed her bedroom door, shutting them safely away in her bedroom, Hikari stood on her tiptoes to wrap her hands around Miyako's neck, her eyes dark with purpose. "Kiss me."</p>
<p>Miyako's cheeks flushed. "Hikari-chan…" She averted her eyes, embarrassment covering her face.</p>
<p>"Miyako-chan," Hikari whispered, pressing close enough Miyako's skirt brushed against her bare shins. "Kiss me."</p>
<p>Breathless, Miyako gave a short nod before dipping down to pull Hikari into a soft slow kiss.</p>
<p>Hikari moaned into the kiss and tightened her arms around Miyako's neck, dragging them closer together, smashing their chests flush. Miyako, embarrassment fading in favor of bravery, slid a hand up to cup her through her shirt, and Hikari tilted her head and deepened the kiss with a hunger she hadn't let herself show before.</p>
<p>When they finally broke apart, Hikari rested her forehead against Miyako's heaving chest and panted to the same rhythm. "I've been wanting to do that all night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. DaiKen #40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For First, who requested</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.</p>
</blockquote>Enjoy a little WamuVee Cuddles too lol</blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Digimon were cuddling again, coiled around each other, V-mon's muzzle pressed right between Wormmon's antennae, Wormmon's face pleasantly flushed.</p>
<p>Ken's chest ached.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if it was the sight of their partners so entangled that made him feel short of breath or the fact that Daisuke had stripped down to his boxers right in front of him without a care in the world. But Ken was more than a little jittery sitting on the bed next to their cuddling partners, desperately trying not to stare at Daisuke's back as he changed.</p>
<p>Wormmon and V-mon had been so much more affectionate lately. Any time he and Daisuke hung out, they gravitated toward each other, no matter how much space he and Daisuke kept between each other.</p>
<p>For his part, Ken was scared of getting too close, scared that if he sat right next to Daisuke like he wanted to, he'd do something he'd regret.</p>
<p>But Wormmon and V-mon didn't have the same problems. They could hug and cuddle and nuzzle and pet each other as much as they wanted. And they <i>did</i> if V-mon's hand rubbing up and down the caterpillar's side was any indication.</p>
<p>Ken turned back toward Daisuke, somehow more anxious than before, just in time for Daisuke to spin around, his shirt only halfway down his torso.</p>
<p>Daisuke froze when their eyes met.</p>
<p>At first, Ken wasn't sure why, but then he realized he was still trying to steady his breath and his face felt uncomfortably hot. He must've been flushed, and Daisuke definitely noticed.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Daisuke cocked his head and tugged the shirt the rest of the way down, though he still hadn't managed to pull on his pajama pants. "Something wrong?"</p>
<p>Ken tried not to let his disappointment show.</p>
<p>"You going to say anything, Ken, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Daisuke dropped onto the bed beside him, their hips grazing in the process, and Ken gasped at the contact.</p>
<p>"No, no," he insisted. "I'm fine."</p>
<p>Daisuke shot him a skeptical glance, but the Digimon on Ken's other side must've caught his eye because he paused, brow furrowing at the sight. "You know, sometimes—do you ever think—? Do they ever look like they're…?"</p>
<p>He didn't finish, but Ken didn't need him to.</p>
<p>Because, yes, sometimes it <i>did</i> look like they were.</p>
<p>Ken bit his lip, his eyes darting up to look at Daisuke even though he was scared his best friend and crush since they were ten years old would be able to read everything he was thinking in his eyes.</p>
<p>Daisuke's chocolate brown eyes searched his for a long moment before something clicked and those gorgeous eyes widened and sparkled with understanding.</p>
<p>Fear shot down Ken's spine, even as Daisuke leaned in, closing the distance between them and slotting their mouths together. He gasped into the slow kiss, unable to respond as Daisuke gently maneuvered their mouths together. Then, the mattress squeaked and it wasn't him or Daisuke and Ken couldn't resist anymore. He couldn't keep hiding from these feelings, couldn't keep denying himself what he wanted more than anything.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck, drawing him closer, and parted his lips, opening himself up to the kiss, to Daisuke, to being vulnerable.</p>
<p>Daisuke responded in kind, throwing himself into the embrace. He was all heat and fire and passion, and Ken succumbed to his powerful emotions, to the way he trusted Ken with absolute certainty. No hesitation, no restraint, no turning back.</p>
<p>They melded together, their limbs and hearts and souls twisting and coiling and entangling together until Ken couldn't tell them apart.</p>
<p>He fell back onto the mattress with a happy sigh, the top of his head grazing the wall. Daisuke fell with him, their mouths never separating, even as Daisuke pushed up and hovered above him.</p>
<p>Ken never wanted to stop kissing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. DaiKen #28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okaaaay, this is a continuation of <a href="#section0013">the faking dating thing in chapter thirteen</a>...</p><p>For this anonymous prompt request:</p><blockquote>
  <p>One person tracing the other's lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.</p>
</blockquote><p>Somehow, this turned out insanely long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken couldn't decide whether to breathe a sigh of relief or to panic the moment Daisuke shut his bedroom door and locked it. And the look on Daisuke's face when he turned around—all wide eyes and ghostly skin and a taut line where a grin normally sat—wasn't helping.</p><p>"Daisuke…" he tried to say, but the words faded to nothing.</p><p>It caught Daisuke's attention, though, and he, still standing by the door, cast Ken a blank look.</p><p>Feeling more than sufficiently chided, Ken dropped onto the edge of Daisuke's bed, clutching Wormmon tight in his arms. The Digimon wanted to go to V-mon, who was already digging into a carton of pretzel sticks at the desk, but Ken didn't think he could let him go. Not yet.</p><p>It felt like Daisuke stared at him for hours. Ken couldn't meet his gaze, couldn't bring himself to look into those warm chocolate eyes, always sparkling with openness and honesty and <i>good</i>ness, after using him the way he had. He hadn't asked—not properly. He hadn't explained. He'd only acted.</p><p>Daisuke began pacing.</p><p>Ken held Wormmon tighter.</p><p>He was too scared to speak, too scared Daisuke wouldn't listen. And he deserved that honestly, deserved Daisuke to hate him, deserved—</p><p>"If we're going to do this," Daisuke said, dropping onto the bed beside him, close enough their arms and knees brushed, "it has to be convincing or no one will believe it."</p><p>Ken's jaw dropped.</p><p>"This afternoon was…" He hissed in a sharp breath. "This afternoon was a mess, and you really can't expect <i>that</i> to be convincing."</p><p>It had felt pretty convincing when Daisuke had kissed him back, when Daisuke had kissed him so passionately and so much they were breathing each other's air. But yes, perhaps <i>afterward</i> hadn't been quite so convincing.</p><p>"<i>If</i>?" Ken asked, nervous eyes darting to look at him. "You mean, you're okay with…?"</p><p>Daisuke pursed his lips but gave a short nod. "You asked for my help. I'm giving it to you."</p><p>Ken's chest ached at the words, and he tugged Wormmon even tighter, pulling him in and clinging to him in the hopes it would make that ache go away. It wasn't particularly strong or even that painful, but it kept Ken grounded.</p><p>"So we should probably practice."</p><p>"What?" He turned to Daisuke with wide eyes. "What are we practicing?"</p><p>Daisuke shrugged, looking more and more relaxed compared to the panic that was throbbing under Ken's skin. "Acting like a couple…you know, kissing and stuff." He seemed so in control now, so put together, not even remotely concerned about what he was suggesting.</p><p>Ken licked his lips.</p><p>He had no idea what "kissing <i>and stuff</i>" meant, but his abdomen coiled in anticipation. He wanted to try it, to practice like Daisuke had suggested, to feel Daisuke's mouth on his again.</p><p>"Okay," he mumbled, leaning just a little bit into where Daisuke's arm pressed against his.</p><p>Daisuke caught his gaze, then his eyes darted down to Ken's mouth and up again, and he nodded.</p><p>They both moved in at once, pressing their lips together and pulling back almost immediately.</p><p>It was nothing like their first kiss. There were no sparks, no stuttering hearts, no dizziness or breathlessness. It was just short and bland and over.</p><p>Ken frowned.</p><p>Daisuke tried again, kissing him with more force this time, and Ken tried to reciprocate, tried to shift the kiss back toward where they'd been just a couple hours earlier. He wanted to feel his body melting and giving in to Daisuke's the way it had before, but there was nothing like that in this.</p><p>They broke apart, disappointment flaring in Ken's stomach, but he forced that down.</p><p>"Yeah," Daisuke said slowly, "not very convincing."</p><p>Ken dipped his head, and his eyes fell shut. "You really don't have to do this. I'm sorry I did that. It was stupid and selfish, and I should never have imposed on you. You certainly don't have to pretend like this is a good idea just because I made an awful split-second decision."</p><p>But Daisuke caught him by the chin and directed his attention so that when Ken's eyes fluttered open again, he was staring right into Daisuke's gorgeous chocolate orbs.</p><p>He shook his head. "Ken…" His eyes dropped to Ken's lips again, tracing over them with his eyes before his thumb rose enough to sweep languorously along the bottom lip. The motion parted his mouth with ease. "I know I don't have to. But you're my best friend, and you asked me for a favor. There's nothing in this world that would stop me from doing everything in my power to help you when you need it."</p><p>Ken's breath trembled, his heart faltered, and his grip on Wormmon loosened enough the Digimon was finally able to slip from his arms.</p><p>His warm chocolate eyes were still glued to Ken's mouth.</p><p>Then, all at once, pupils blown wide, mouth firm and resolute, Daisuke closed the mere centimeters between them and crashed their mouths together, and Ken moved with him, giving in before he could even consider resisting.</p><p>Just like before, they moved together as one, mouths dancing to the same synchronized beat of their hearts. Daisuke's other hand grabbed his waist to draw him in, and Ken slid into him, smashing their ribs into each other and twisting to slot their chests together until their hearts pounded as one, trying to reach each other through their aligned sternums.</p><p>A low whimper sounded in Ken's throat, and he latched on to Daisuke's shoulders, pressing close enough to hook his leg over Daisuke's thigh, needing to be closer than physically possible.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, he hovered above Daisuke, straddling his thigh, one hand entangled in Daisuke's wild cinnamon hair, the other digging into his shoulder, and Ken's whole body quivered from the unexpected power of the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand this is the last kiss prompt I'm doing. Thanks, everyone, for sending me requests! I had a lot of fun writing all of these &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>